


Mood for love

by CharlotteCharles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 60s AU, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteCharles/pseuds/CharlotteCharles
Summary: "Estoy de humor para el amor, simplemente porque estás a mi lado."
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay





	1. Chapter 1

La llama del amor aparece de las formas más inesperadas. En una mirada inocente, en un roce de manos, tal vez en una sonrisa, en un beso para los más atrevidos. Las almas se encuentran, conectan con la otra, se entrelazan para no soltarse.

Si el amor dura lo suficiente surgirán las promesas. Los enamorados jurarán amarse por siempre, permanecer juntos en la tempestad y la calma. Algunos le ponen un nombre a esa promesa universal: matrimonio. Los aventureros se embarcan en una travesía que durará toda una vida, y si lo desean, dejarán un rastro de sí mismos y de su querer en el mundo, descendencia que permanecerá como un recuerdo del otro.

Pero a veces, cuando el amor no es suficiente y se esfuma, las almas se separan e inician su búsqueda en otra parte. Un segundo encuentro, un tercero. Entonces la llama se vuelve a encender. Arde con la misma o con mayor intensidad.

El ciclo se vuelve a repetir y, en el mejor de los casos, se rompe.

**.**

Yixing y su esposa se mudaron a Shanghái a principios del verano. Su mujer había deseado trasladarse por mucho tiempo, ya que su madre residía en la zona y se encontraba, debido a su edad, muy delicada de salud. Ella quería cuidar de su progenitora en lugar de pagar una enfermera. Yixing era un esposo amoroso y compresivo, por lo que ahorró lo suficiente para hacer el viaje.

Pronto consiguió un trabajo como periodista en un semanario local. La paga no era mala, bastaba para el alquiler y la supervivencia de ambos. Encontraron un buen lugar en la periferia para residir. La dueña del lugar era una amable mujer que se había quedado sola tras la partida de su hijo a otra ciudad. Les rentó la antigua habitación del muchacho con un descuento, por tratarse de una pareja joven que no era originaria de la capital. El cuarto era amplio, más de lo que habrían encontrado en otra parte por el mismo precio.

El día que se mudaron resultó un auténtico caos. El departamento de a lado también había rentado una habitación para otro matrimonio, por lo que los ayudantes de la mudanza confundían algunos objetos y los colocaban en la entrada de la pareja contraria.

Yixing supervisó el traslado mientras su esposa se iba con su madre. Devolvió algunas cosas a los otros inquilinos y ayudó a mover los objetos más pesados. Pagó un monto extra de la tarifa establecida por la confusión generada, agradeciendo la paciencia de cada trabajador. Al terminar descansó en el pasillo, recargado en la barandilla de las escaleras con un cigarrillo en mano.

—Lamento los inconvenientes —dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Yixing giró el rostro para ver a la figura que le miraba desde el marco de la puerta de a lado.

—Está bien —sonrió amablemente—. Fue una buena forma de conocer a mis vecinos.

El hombre asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa. Parecía joven, quizá un par de años menor que Yixing. También vestía de forma casual; sin corbata, la camisa desabrochada de los dos primeros botones y las mangas cuidosamente dobladas hasta los codos. Muy agraciado.

—Que tenga un buen día.

—Igualmente.

La puerta se cerró.

Yixing permaneció ahí. Terminó su cigarrillo antes de introducirse en su nuevo hogar.

Ambos matrimonios se encontraron un par de días más tarde. La casera de los Zhang había organizado una cena para conocer a los inquilinos, deseaba saber qué clase de personas vivirían a su lado y frecuentaría al salir.

El muchacho que Yixing conoció se presentó como Oh Sehun, un joven proveniente de Corea del Sur que se había convertido en el asistente de un importante comerciante marítimo. Su esposa era una joven silenciosa, con una mirada fría que se suavizó al hablar con la mujer de Yixing. Ellas se entendieron muy bien, Sehun y él no hablaron demasiado.

**.**

La vida en Shanghái se volvió monótona con el paso de los días. Yixing estaba solo gran parte de la semana, su esposa estaba demasiado ocupada con su madre enferma. Cocinaba la mayoría de las noches y, a veces, si la pereza era más fuerte, iba un par de calles abajo para conseguir sopa de fideos.

Envuelto en la cotidianidad, no se percató de que en la otra puerta sucedía algo similar.

Sehun también estaba solo. El trabajo de su esposa requería que viajara a distintas partes del país por tiempos prolongados, lo que lo orillaba a vivir como un soltero a tiempo parcial. Cenaba y dormía en una cama vacía.

Al igual que Yixing, el señor Oh desarrolló un gusto por salir cada noche y comprar un poco de sopa. Se colocaba un sombrero sobre el cabello negro y tomaba el termo que su esposa le había regalado en su último viaje. Caminaba entre las calles y llegaba al puesto iluminado por luces amarillentas. La dependienta se acostumbró pronto a su presencia, aprendió su horario y se alegró de verlo volver cada día.

—¿Lo de siempre? —preguntaba ella.

Sehun asentía con una sonrisa y extendía su termo.

Una rutina monótona. Trabajo, cena y dormir. Trabajo, cena y dormir.

Y un día todo ocurrió diferente. Sehun llegó tarde a casa, retrasó su salida nocturna y consiguió los fideos media hora después de lo acostumbrado. Yixing escribió un par de hojas más para una nueva historia del semanario, por lo que olvidó cocinar. Se negó a cenar con la casera y emprendió su camino al puesto de fideos.

Sehun subió los escalones del callejón que llevaba lejos del local al mismo tiempo que Yixing los bajaba. El espacio era reducido, fue inevitable que se encontraran con el otro.

Se miraron como si lo hicieran por primera vez. La luz era escasa, pero Yixing pudo percibir el brillo en los ojos de Sehun. Fueron unos segundos, antes de que ambos siguieran su camino. Yixing giró para verlo un momento más, Sehun lo imitó al llegar al último escalón. Esta vez sus miradas no llegaron a cruzarse.

Escucharon los pasos del otro y luego nada. Todo volvió a la _normalidad_.

Pero no fue así.


	2. Chapter 2

Yixing y Sehun comenzaron a encontrarse a menudo. En el pasillo, donde compartían un breve saludo y una sonrisa; a veces en las calles, cuando ambos volvían del trabajo; en el puesto de fideos, con sus miradas cruzándose en silencio.

—No he visto a la señora Zhang en mucho tiempo, ¿ella está bien? —preguntó Sehun una noche.

Yixing se encontraba junto a él en el corredor, abría la cerradura de la puerta. Se detuvo un breve instante para mirar al muchacho y asintió.

—Ella está bien. Se ha ido con su madre por unos días, para cuidarla.

—Es una hija considerada —La puerta del apartamento de Sehun se abrió, pero no entró.

—Tampoco he visto a su esposa —recordó Yixing de pronto.

—Está en el extranjero. Volverá en unas semanas... quizá —La última palabra salió casi en un susurro.

—Deberíamos comer juntos alguna vez —sugirió Yixing en tono amistoso—. Sería bueno tener un poco de compañía.

Los indicios de una sonrisa aparecieron en la comisura de los labios de Sehun.

—Suena bien.

—Venga cuando quiera, mi casera lo dejará entrar —Volvió su atención a la cerradura, cuando ésta cedió alzó la mirada una vez más—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, señor Zhang.

La comida juntos no pudo concretarse.

La esposa de Sehun regresó por unos días. Le regaló un nuevo portafolio a modo de disculpa por su ausencia y le enseñó un bonito bolso que había adquirido durante su viaje. Hablaron poco, un cruce de palabras que se limitó a saber si el otro estaba bien. La separación fue larga, y pese a ello, la pareja no logró darse un abrazo o un beso al reencontrase. Por primera vez, Sehun no quiso tocarla para hacerle el amor.

Al otro lado, una semana después, la señora Zhang volvió más animada que antes. Su madre había mostrado mejoras, estaba más saludable que antes. De igual forma, hizo una pequeña maleta para pasar algunos días con ella. Yixing la observó, sin decir una palabra. Él habría hecho lo mismo si su progenitora se encontrara en las mismas condiciones.

Los vecinos no volvieron a encontrarse por un tiempo.

**.**

La lluvia comenzó de forma repentina. Yixing fue sorprendido por el agua en medio de su camino a casa. Regresó sobre sus pasos y se resguardó en el callejón, bajo el techo de una vivienda.

Las gotas eran grandes, caían con firmeza en el suelo y salpicaban todo a su paso. Yixing contempló el espectáculo mientras se limpiaba el rostro con el pañuelo que siempre guardaba dentro de su saco. Se había mojado un poco, no lo suficiente para sentir el frío de la noche.

En esos días del año las lluvias no duraban demasiado. El hombre esperó pacientemente, seguro de que no tardaría en pasar. Encendió un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a los labios para dar las primeras caladas. El tabaco lo relajó, alejando de su persona todo rastro de estrés producto de la salida tardía del trabajo.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó ahí, tampoco le importó, no hasta que escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas. Ladeó el rostro para ver de quién se trataba. La luz era escasa, por lo que no pudo apreciar a la persona hasta que ésta llegó a su lado. Yixing sonrió al reconocerla.

—Buenas noches, señor Oh.

Sehun se apoyó en la pared y movió la cabeza a modo de saludo. Apuntó a la calle, donde el agua caía con mayor intensidad.

—¿Cree que pare pronto?

Yixing dio la última calada de su cigarrillo antes de tirar la colilla al suelo.

—No lo creo —Le lanzó una mirada curiosa al portafolio de Sehun—. ¿Viene del trabajo?

—Sí —Miró al cielo, más oscuro que unos minutos atrás—. Quería comprar sopa de camino aquí, pero olvidé mi termo en casa.

—Es una lástima.

—En verdad lo es.

Yixing apoyó su espalda en el muro.

—Su portafolio es diferente —observó—. ¿Es un regalo?

Sehun asintió.

—Mi esposa me lo dio al volver de su viaje.

—¿Ha vuelto?

—Algo así.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, el sonido de la lluvia les acompañó, como una canción de fondo.

—Deberíamos correr —sugirió Yixing.

—Es una buena idea.

—Después de usted —Movió la mano diestra para indicarle al muchacho que iría detrás.

Sehun avanzó, cubriéndose la cabeza con el portafolio e intentando que sus zancadas fueran largas. Yixing le siguió de cerca, empapando la mayor parte de su saco. Llegaron a sus departamentos un par de minutos después, subiendo las escaleras rápidamente para retirar las prendas mojadas.

Las llaves se movieron en sincronía y las puertas se abrieron al mismo tiempo. Sehun miró a Yixing, todavía con la respiración errática.

—¿Le gustaría cenar? Hay un restaurante cerca de aquí.

—Me encantaría.

—Cambie su ropa. Nos encontraremos aquí cuando esté listo.

Yixing movió la cabeza con gesto afirmativo.

—No tardaré.

**.**

El ambiente del restaurante era cálido. No había muchas personas a esa hora, sólo un par de solitarios y ellos. Una canción tranquila resonaba en el fondo, como complemento a la atmósfera.

—Sólo había venido aquí con mi esposa —dijo Sehun.

Yixing observó el lugar.

—Es un sitio apropiado para las parejas.

—Y la comida es deliciosa.

—¿Tan buena como la sopa de fideos?

Sehun soltó una risita.

—No tan buena, me temo.

Yixing sonrió juguetonamente.

—Confío en usted.

La comida llegó en poco tiempo debido a la escasa demanda, Sehun había ordenado pasta con carne, mientras que Yixing se había decidido por un filete cocido a término medio con ensalada.

—¿Cómo está su esposa? —preguntó Sehun, después de un par de bocados.

—Se ha mudado con su madre por un tiempo. Volverá pronto —Bebió un sorbo de vino—. ¿Qué hay de la señora Oh?

—Se fue otra vez. Partió esta mañana —Su mirada se ensombreció por unos breves segundos—. No dijo cuándo volvería.

—El trabajo debe mantenerla ocupada.

—Supongo —Revolvió la pasta con el tenedor y tomó un pequeño bocado. Dudó antes de continuar—. El otro día vi a la señora Zhang en el puesto de fideos. Tenía una bolsa hermosa, ¿sabe dónde la compró? Me gustaría comprar una igual para mi esposa.

—¿De qué color era?

—Azul.

Yixing dejó sus cubiertos sobre el plato. Miró hacia abajo, intentando recordar la bolsa y la información de su adquisición.

—Dijo que había una boutique cerca de la casa de su madre —habló—. Tal vez en el centro de la ciudad.

—En el centro —repitió Sehun para sí.

Volvió a comer, menos animado que antes.

—También quisiera preguntarle algo —dijo Yixing—. Espero que no le moleste.

—Adelante.

—¿Dónde compró su esposa el portafolio?

Sehun miró a Yixing. Fue una mirada diferente, que el otro no pudo identificar. Parecía triste, molesto también.

—Japón —Limpió de sus labios los restos de la pasta—. ¿Por qué?

—No lo dije en el callejón, pero es similar al que mi esposa me regaló hace unos días —Yixing se sintió extraño al decir eso. De pronto tuvo una revelación, una que no pudo comprender de inmediato, o que tal vez no quiso ni buscaba entender.

No volvieron a hablar. Terminaron su comida y pidieron un café a modo de postre. Sólo entonces el silencio se rompió, cuando Sehun soltó una repentina risa.

—Es muy obvio lo que ocurre, ¿no le parece?

Yixing inclinó la cabeza unos grados hacia la izquierda. Parecía confundido, con las cejas fruncidas y los labios apretados.

—¿Disculpe?

—Le pregunté sobre el bolso de su esposa porque mi mujer tiene uno igual —Su voz salió seca al hablar—. Nuestros portafolios son idénticos, ¿cierto?

Yixing logró comprender a dónde se dirigía con eso, y no le gustó el sentimiento que se asentó en su pecho al hacerlo.

—¿Cree que ellas....?

—No encuentro otra explicación —Le dedicó una sonrisa amarga—. Señor Zhang, su mujer y la mía nos engañan. Su esposa no está con su madre, y la mía no está en el trabajo. Ellas están juntas.


	3. Chapter 3

El humo del cigarrillo flotó por el aire, formó espirales alrededor del rostro de Sehun hasta desvanecerse por completo. Yixing lo miró después de abandonar la colilla en un cenicero de cristal, con una tensa sonrisa que el muchacho no quiso corresponder.

—¿Qué piensa hacer, señor Oh?

Sehun alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué debería hacer?

Yixing se encogió de hombros. Parecía desinteresado, como si la revelación ya no doliera en lo absoluto.

—¿Es muy pronto para hablar de una separación?

Sehun introdujo una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para tomar su cartera, sacó un par de billetes y los dejó sobre la mesa de mala gana.

—¿Quiere compartir taxi? —inquirió.

Yixing asintió. Pagó de la misma forma que Sehun y se levantó para seguirlo al exterior.

Un vehículo los llevó devuelta, en medio de un silencio casi sepulcral. Ambos miraron al exterior a través de la ventana, hundidos en sus propios pensamientos sobre lo que pasaría a continuación en sus vidas.

Yixing acercó su mano a la de Sehun, demasiado acostumbrado a hacer lo mismo con su esposa. Acarició su dedo brevemente, hasta tomar su mano por completo en un gesto propio de una pareja.

Sehun dio un respingo en su sitio y lo miró desconcertado. Yixing giró el rostro de forma casual, percatándose de su error al encontrarse con los ojos del muchacho. Sehun apartó su mano, dirigiéndola más cerca de sí mismo. Yixing no alcanzó a murmurar una disculpa.

—¿Quiere que suba la calle? —preguntó el conductor.

—No —respondió Yixing, volviendo su atención al hombre de mediana edad que le miraba desde el espejo retrovisor—. Caminaremos.

El auto se detuvo a la orilla de una vía solitaria. Yixing pagó la tarifa antes de que Sehun pudiera hacerlo, aunque eso no evitó que el chico le tendiera un billete al bajar.

—No es necesario —Yixing introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzó a caminar.

Sehun se colocó a su lado. Miró la calle que se extendía al frente, vacía y húmeda debido a la lluvia. Sus pasos hicieron eco, en sintonía con los de Yixing.

—¿No le produce curiosidad, señor Zhang? —preguntó el muchacho de pronto.

—¿Qué? —Yixing se detuvo.

—Saber por qué nos engañaron.

A decir verdad, Yixing también se lo había cuestionado. Nunca pensó que era un mal esposo, le brindó todo el cariño y comprensión que poseía a su esposa. La amó inmensamente, pero eso no había bastado como creyó. Su mujer encontró algo en la señora Oh, algo que él jamás pudo darle. ¿Qué era?

—¿Cree que serviría de algo saberlo? —Decidió responder con otra pregunta, le avergonzaba sincerarse frente a Sehun de esa forma.

—Tengo curiosidad —Se acercó a una pared y se apoyó en ella, importándole poco la humedad de ésta. Yixing dio un par de pasos hasta situarse frente a él—. Le di todo, ¿sabe? Compré todo lo que pedía y la amé como a nadie. Ahora ella ama a su esposa. Y... y no puedo entenderlo.

Sehun no reprimió sus sentimientos. ¿Quién más podía comprenderlo de esa forma? Yixing y él estaban en la misma situación.

—¿Quiere experimentarlo?

Los ojos de Sehun buscaron los de Yixing.

—¿Y usted?

—Yo también quiero comprender —respondió Yixing.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sehun.

—Quizá deberíamos intentar.

¿Qué habrían sentido sus esposas al besarse? Sus labios debieron sentirse diferentes, más suaves, tal vez más cálidos. El toque femenino debió ser extraño, reconfortante por supuesto. La comprensión y la complicidad debió ser perfecta. Sehun y Yixing deseaban saber cómo se sentía amar de esa forma. Debía ser maravilloso ese cúmulo de sensaciones y sentimientos para orillarlas a la infidelidad, e incluso si no era lo correcto, ambos estaban dispuestos a vivirlo también.

—Señor Oh —susurró Yixing, como si temiera que alguien les escuchara en la soledad de la noche.

—Señor Zhang —El muchacho respiró con dificultad, agitado por la forma en que la mirada de Yixing cambió.

—Hoy luce muy apuesto, ¿sabe? —Extendió una mano para delinear el rostro de Sehun, sin llegar a tocarlo—. No puedo dejar de mirarlo.

Sehun nunca había sido tratado de esa manera, se sintió extraño, pero no por ello menos complacido. Ser halagado de esa forma era único, y de pronto entendió por qué algunas personas gustaban ser admiradas con palabras.

—Yo tampoco he podido dejar de mirarlo —Su voz salió ligeramente ronca—. He pensado mucho en usted.

—¿De verdad?

Sehun bajó la cabeza, como si estuviera avergonzado de estar expuesto a la atenta mirada de Yixing. La alzó un par de minutos después, con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Mi esposa estaría molesta si supiera de esto.

En otro lugar, y en otro tiempo, la señora Zhang pudo decir una frase similar. La mujer era tímida, así que Yixing no tuvo problemas en visualizar a su esposa en la misma situación, mirando a la señora Oh del mismo modo en que Sehun lo miraba a él.

—La mía también.

—No deberíamos hacer esto.

—¿Por qué no? Me gusta, y yo le gusto.

—Está mal.

Yixing acercó su rostro al de Sehun, pasó de largo, situando sus labios cerca de su oído. Su respiración acarició la piel expuesta, inmovilizó al muchacho en su sitio.

—Señor Oh —volvió a decir—, en verdad quiero estar junto a usted.

Sehun ladeó el rostro, hasta que su boca terminó a milímetros de la de Yixing.

—Entonces hágalo. Si lo hace, yo haré lo mismo —Dio un paso a un lado, apartándose del otro. Siguió su camino, sus pasos resonaron de nuevo en la calle.

Yixing avanzó tras él, y esta vez se aseguró de dejar una distancia prudente entre ambos. Abandonó su actuación para regresar a la vida real, aquella en la que ellos eran los engañados y no los amantes.

Llegaron a sus departamentos como si nada hubiera tenido lugar, igual a sus esposas tras encontrarse a escondidas. Abrieron sus respectivas puertas y esperaron antes de entrar.

Sehun miró a Yixing de una forma diferente, con un brillo especial que el otro pudo identificar enseguida.

—Descanse, señor Zhang —sonrió.

—Igualmente.

Todo había cambiado, ya no eran sólo desconocidos, ya no se trataba del vecino de la otra puerta. Ahora compartían un secreto, uno que les pertenecía sólo a ellos y que, probablemente, los destruiría.


	4. Chapter 4

Las noches se volvieron especiales, menos solitarias. Sehun se escabullía al departamento de a lado, donde Yixing lo esperaba con una sonrisa y un plato caliente de fideos. Comían en un cómodo silencio, igual que cualquier otra pareja. Al terminar conversaban sobre ellos, interesados en las vivencias del otro. Yixing era excelente escuchando, y a Sehun le encantaba tener a alguien con quien compartir sus sentimientos sobre la vida. Pasaban juntos la madrugada, y Sehun dormía junto a él hasta el amanecer; entonces salía a hurtadillas hacia su propia casa, para prepararse y dirigirse al trabajo.

Algunos días Yixing llamaba a la oficina de Sehun, sostenían una conversación que era tan corta como apasionada.

—Te veré más tarde —Decía Sehun antes de cortar, ligeramente sonrojado por los cumplidos de Yixing al teléfono. Volvía al trabajo con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar.

Al regresar a casa, si sus horarios coincidían, ambos se encontraban en el callejón cercano al puesto de fideos. Se susurraban cosas en la oscuridad, envueltos en la intimidad que el escondite les proporcionaba.

Crearon una nueva rutina, una en la que la soledad ya no tenía cabida. Y lo que comenzó como un juego inocente, se convirtió lentamente en una realidad.

**.**

—Debemos llegar separados —dijo Yixing. Inclinó la cabeza y repartió un par de besos sobre la sien de Sehun. El muchacho se encogió en su sitio, sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza al saco del otro—. La casera comienza a sospechar.

—¿Quién debería ir primero?

—Iré yo.

Sehun asintió. Sus manos soltaron a regañadientes la prenda y liberaron a Yixing. Mordió su labio inferior, obligándose a separarse.

—Nos encontraremos en tu apartamento en una hora —continuó Yixing—. Te cocinaré algo.

—Está bien.

Yixing pasó una mano sobre la mejilla de Sehun, la acarició con suavidad, como si la piel pudiera quebrarse bajo su toque. Sus labios se extendieron en una sonrisa cálida, haciendo que un bonito hoyuelo se marcara en su mejilla diestra. Desapareció antes de que Sehun pudiera reaccionar.

El muchacho permaneció entre las sombras por unos minutos más, realizando un conteo mental hasta decidir que había pasado un lapso considerable. Caminó a su hogar deprisa, al recordar que no había hecho el aseo en mucho tiempo. Saludó a la casera de Yixing con un movimiento de cabeza al encontrarla en las escaleras, pasó junto a ella y siguió a su apartamento.

Entró rápidamente, dejando las llaves sobre una pequeña mesa junto a la puerta. Primero se dirigió a su habitación. Dobló la ropa esparcida en la cama y la guardó en el closet, junto a los vestidos de su mujer. Limpió la diminuta cocina y ordenó los productos en el baño. Al terminar se cambió de ropa, apartó su saco y lo reemplazó por un suéter que no solía utilizar a menudo.

Yixing apareció en su puerta a las ocho en punto, con una botella de licor oculta tras su espalda como regalo. Sehun agradeció el gesto y lo invitó a pasar.

—Linda decoración —alagó Yixing. Apuntó a un cuadro que colgaba en la pared junto al sofá, donde se mostraba el campo en primavera—. ¿Tú lo pintaste?

Sehun negó con la cabeza.

—Mi esposa lo compró en uno de sus viajes.

—Es muy hermoso.

—Lo es —coincidió.

La mirada de Yixing viajó del cuadro a un par de fotografías, se detuvo en la que mostraba la boda de los Oh. Sehun parecía más joven en el retrato, casi un adolescente, había una sonrisa jovial en su rostro y su mano sostenía con firmeza la cintura de la mujer que se había convertido en su esposa. Esa imagen no era muy diferente de la que Yixing guardaba en un viejo álbum, aquel que había enterrado en su armario al no encontrar otro espacio para almacenarlo.

—¿Puedo utilizar la cocina? —preguntó.

—Adelante —Sehun encendió la luz del lugar—. Espero que sea suficiente.

Yixing colocó una bolsa de plástico sobre la barra junto a la estufa, luego examinó los utensilios y condimentos que el muchacho había ordenado previamente para él.

—Creo que todo servirá.

Sehun se hizo a un lado, percatándose por primera vez de la bolsa. No supo qué hacer, él nunca había sido bueno en la cocina, no sabía de qué modo podría ayudar.

—¿Quiere un poco? —Levantó la botella en sus manos para que Yixing pudiera mirarla.

—Es su regalo, usted decida.

Sehun tomó un par de copas y sirvió un poco en cada una, guardó el resto del contenido para la cena. Le tendió la bebida a Yixing, quien ya había comenzado a saltear algunos vegetales.

—Deberíamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres —dijo Sehun. Apoyó su cuerpo en la barra y miró a Yixing.

—¿No es arriesgado?

—Es demasiado formal.

—No más _señor Oh_ , lo entiendo —Bajó la intensidad del fuego para poner su atención en el chico—. _Sehun_.

— _Yixing_.

Era extraño llamar al otro de esa forma, apartando por completo la barrera que ambos habían construido para sentirse seguros. Un segundo paso, uno que habría sido natural en otras circunstancias.

—Podría llamarte _cariño_ también.

Sehun soltó una risita.

—Eso es muy cursi —protestó—. No soy tu esposa, soy tu amante.

—Cierto —Yixing encendió otra perilla para cocinar el pollo—. Un amante al que ni siquiera he besado.

Sehun bajó la cabeza para ocultar el calor que subió a su rostro.

—¿Fui demasiado rápido? —preguntó Yixing.

—No realmente —Bebió un sorbo de su copa, tratando de recomponerse con ayuda del alcohol—. Algunos ya se habrían acostado.

Yixing no pareció sorprenderse con esa declaración. Le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice a Sehun y continuó con su trabajo. El muchacho permaneció a su lado, contemplando la forma en que los alimentos parecían adquirir sentido entre sí gracias a las manos de su acompañante.

—No podríamos hacerlo aquí si quisiéramos —dijo Yixing por fin, después de poner la comida en los platos que encontró sobre una repisa—. Es demasiado arriesgado.

Sehun trasladó ambas copas a la mesa, colocó la botella de regalo en el centro y buscó un par de palillos. Yixing le esperó en una de las sillas, aquella que en otro momento le perteneció a la señora Oh.

—Deberíamos buscar un hotel —sugirió Sehun—. Ayudará a no levantar sospechas.

—Vi uno en el camino al trabajo. Puedo reservar un par de noches si lo deseas.

—¿Has hablado con tu esposa?

El rostro de Yixing se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Tenemos que hablar sobre mi esposa en la cena?

—Sólo tenía curiosidad, lo siento —Revolvió los vegetales y el pollo en su plato—. Sería una lastima que reservemos una habitación y no podamos hacer uso de ella.

El corazón de Yixing latió más rápido ante esas palabras. Sehun introdujo una porción de arroz frito a su boca, para reprimir la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir tras ver la reacción del otro.

—Oh, es verdad —Sehun movió la cabeza de lado a lado, como si hubiera recordado algo y lo lamentara profundamente—. Ni siquiera nos hemos besado.

Yixing soltó una risa tímida y bajó la cabeza. Fingió que su atención estaba en su plato y no en el chico que lograba ponerlo nervioso con una simple oración. Mordisqueó un pedazo de pollo, sin notar que la mirada de Sehun se posaba en sus labios.

El muchacho se sintió atraído a su boca sin desearlo. Los labios de Yixing se le antojaron dulces, jugosos; el labio inferior más carnoso que el superior, de un suave tono rosáceo que los hacía más llamativos. Sehun mordió el interior de su mejilla, reprimiendo las ganas de apartar la comida y tomar esos labios para alimentarse con ellos. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar el sentimiento y bebió de su copa con ahínco.

—Eso se puede arreglar, Sehun —dijo Yixing, como si hubiera escuchado cada uno de sus pensamientos.


	5. Chapter 5

Al tomar sus votos en el altar, Yixing creyó con firmeza que jamás tendría el corazón para tener un amorío con otra persona. Él amaba a su esposa, su personalidad y su bello rostro, la forma en que se apartaba algunos mechones del cabello y los colocaba detrás de su oreja. Tan bonita. Ella hizo que su corazón latiera y se detuviera con una misma oración. Pero el tiempo pasó, algo cambió entre ellos, en ella, y no pudo darse cuenta hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Su esposa rompió la promesa que hicieron el día de su boda. Encontró felicidad en alguien más, en otra _mujer casada_. Dejó atrás a Yixing sin mirar siquiera. Tomó lo que la señora Oh le ofreció, una clase de amor que él jamás podría darle.

Yixing lo aceptó, con ira al principio. Estaba herido, dolido de que todo terminara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Fue demasiado abrupto, pero se recupero. Decidió participar en el juego que Sehun le ofreció y se dejó embriagar por los mismos placeres que cautivaron a su mujer. Quiso ponerse en su lugar, disfrutar lo que alguien más podría ofrecerle. Gozar de lo que un _hombre_ podría ofrecerle.

No sintió ningún pesar en su consciencia cuando reservó una semana completa en el hotel cerca de su trabajo. Pagó con un par de billetes y tomó la llave de la habitación, la guardó en su bolsillo, apretándola con suavidad por encima de la tela del pantalón. Más tardé recogió a Sehun. Lo esperó afuera de su oficina con una pequeña sonrisa y la llave en su mano a modo de regalo. Sehun tomó la llave y le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice.

Subieron a un taxi, Yixing dio la dirección y Sehun trató de memorizarla. El conductor no sospechó nada, tal vez pensó que se trataba de un par de hombres que viajaban por negocios. Sehun pagó el taxi esta vez, incluso cuando Yixing protestó.

—Tú pagaste el hotel —dijo Sehun en voz baja, una vez que ambos se encontraron en la acera.

—Pensaba cobrarte más tarde —Yixing lo empujó suavemente con el hombro para que avanzara, sin darle oportunidad de réplica al muchacho.

Sehun entró en el hotel. Encontró una modesta recepción, algo oscura, por las pocas ventanas y la escasa iluminación de las lámparas. _Discreto_ , pensó el chico. Giró a la derecha, a las escaleras que llevaban a los pisos superiores. Yixing le siguió de cerca, sintiendo como su corazón bombeaba más rápido en anticipación.

La habitación estaba en la parte central de un largo pasillo, en el segundo piso. Ahí sí había una gran ventana, desde la que podían mirar sin temor a ser reconocidos (debido a la altura). La alfombra bajo sus pies era de un intenso rojo, impedía que fueran escuchados por los otros residentes al caminar.

Sehun avanzó para abrir la puerta. Introdujo la llave con torpeza, su mano tembló ligeramente al girarla. Yixing no lo notó, parecía demasiado ocupado en observar el perfil de su acompañante. Aquel día Sehun lucía demasiado atractivo, en un traje que se amoldaba excepcionalmente bien a su figura, sobre todo a sus brazos y espalda.

—Señor Zhang.

Yixing parpadeó. Sehun no lo había llamado así en mucho tiempo, pero estuvo obligado a hacerlo cuando no reaccionó a su nombre las primeras cinco veces.

—Entremos —dijo.

Sehun lo obedeció. Encendió las luces al introducirse y contempló la habitación. Era simple; una cama, un armario y un escritorio, una televisión y una radio, en el fondo un pequeño baño. Las cortinas eran de un rojo casi anaranjado, similar al inicio del fuego, resplandecían con intensidad bajo la luz de los últimos rayos del sol.

—Es todo nuestro —anunció Yixing.

— _Nuestro_ —repitió Sehun en un susurro. Giró sobre sus talones y encaró a Yixing—. ¿Qué quiere hacer?

Yixing pareció pensarlo.

—No sé si deba.

—Creí que habíamos superado esa fase —Soltó una pequeña risa.

—Bien. Entonces lo haré.

Fue sorpresivo. Yixing acortó la distancia que los separaba y lo besó. Colocó una mano sobre el rostro de Sehun, la otra afianzó su cintura.

El muchacho se quedó quieto por unos segundos, hasta que recordó lo mucho que había pensado en ese momento, lo mucho que lo _deseaba_. Regresó el beso con mayor intensidad. Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Yixing y lo atrajo más a su cuerpo.

El beso se sintió diferente a cualquiera que hubieran compartido con sus esposas. Era más brusco, apasionado. No estaban preocupados por ser delicados, porque no era necesario. Sehun estaba satisfecho con la forma en que era sujetado, de la lengua que se enredaba con la suya. Yixing disfrutó de la boca ajena, de los dientes que se ciñeron a su labio inferior antes de dejarlo ir.

Respiraron agitados. Las manos de Yixing se suavizaron sobre el cuerpo de Sehun, descendieron a su cadera lentamente. El muchacho tomó el rostro de Yixing, acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares, de la misma forma en que a él le gustaba sostenerlo.

—Necesitaremos más que sólo una semana —declaró.

Yixing estuvo de acuerdo.

**.**

La habitación doscientos cuatro se convirtió en un santuario para los amantes. Se encontraron cada noche para compartir besos y caricias, alegrías y pesares.

Algunos días ambos permanecían en silencio, cómodos sólo con la compañía del otro. Sehun leía sobre la cama, mientras Yixing escribía un nuevo artículo o historia. El ruido de la máquina inundaba el lugar, el humo del cigarrillo de Yixing se expandía hasta llenarlo todo. A la medianoche se detenían para descansar. Sehun dejaba su libro sobre el escritorio y hacía un espacio para Yixing en el colchón. Se recostaban uno frente al otro y un suave " _buenas noches_ " salía de sus labios antes de dormir.

En los días calurosos abrían la ventana y las cortinas. Se desvestían del torso para soportar las altas temperaturas, tentando al otro en secreto debido a la parcial desnudez. Sehun encendía la radio y bailaban entre risas por un par de horas. A veces Yixing cantaba las viejas óperas que se transmitían en televisión, siendo alabado por el muchacho y recompensado con un largo beso entre cada canción.

Al correr de los días, encontraron más difícil contenerse. Ya no podían saciar su deseo sólo con besos y caricias. Yixing deseó probar la piel de Sehun, comprobar si era tan suave como lucía. Sehun quería delinear los músculos de las piernas de Yixing, recorrerlos y llegar, por voluntad y no por _accidente_ , a la curvatura bajo su espalda. Eran amantes, y podían hacerlo si les placía, pero había algo que todavía se los impedía.

Ninguno había yacido jamás con un hombre. Su inexperiencia los volvía vulnerables, los detenía cuando los besos se tornaban más necesitados, cargados de una pasión que quemaba dentro de sus venas. Tenían miedo, no de tener sexo, sino de herir al otro en el proceso. Yixing lo puso en palabras primero, Sehun lo aceptó.

Encerraron las llamas, las reprimieron tanto como les fue posible. Y un día, como cualquier otro, todo explotó. Sehun no pudo detenerse y le pidió a Yixing, con voz suplicante, que tampoco lo hiciera.


	6. Chapter 6

Fue demasiado sencillo perder el control. Besos húmedos por todas partes, la piel anhelante de caricias. Una bomba de tiempo que marcó ceros antes de estallar.

Sehun gimió bajó el cuerpo de Yixing, consumido por el placer y el deseo. Sus uñas clavándose en la espalda desnuda de su amante, piernas sosteniendo con firmeza la cadera que le embestía de forma deliciosa.

Los labios de Yixing se presionaron sobre su frente y la punta de su nariz, luego descendieron para fundirse con su boca. Fue gentil al tomar su aliento, un contraste singular a la fuerza con la que golpeaba su próstata.

Intentaron ir lento al principio, de verdad lo intentaron. Yixing quería cuidar de Sehun, similar a aquella primera noche que compartió con su esposa. Pero Sehun... Sehun era diferente. Él no era una mujer, en primer lugar. En segundo, era difícil contenerse al estar a su lado.

La delicadeza se esfumó con los jadeos de Sehun, con aquel suave movimiento de caderas que pedía más. Era demasiado. Y Yixing se sintió feliz de poder contener todo el fuego en sus manos.

La cabeza de Sehun cayó sobre la almohada, exponiendo un trozo de piel que Yixing no había tenido la oportunidad de probar. Cedió a la tentación y pasó su lengua sobre la carne, asegurándose de succionar con fervor la unión entre el cuello y el hombro. Esa marca permanecería oculta, sólo para el deleite del creador y de Sehun, cuando éste se mirase en el espejo por la mañana.

—Yixing... —El nombre salió en un suspiro—. Estoy cerca.

Tan íntimo.

No se sintió como una primera vez. La anatomía del otro era un misterio, distinto a la figura femenina. Y al mismo tiempo era completamente familiar. Sabían dónde y cómo tocar a partir de la experiencia propia. Las curvaturas eran menos pronunciadas en algunas zonas, aunque no por ello menos atractivas o exquisitas al tacto.

Yixing sostuvo su peso con los antebrazos, uno a cada lado del rostro de Sehun. Escuchó su último jadeo antes de un ronco y largo gemido que anunció su orgasmo. Sus vientres se cubrieron de tiras blancas. Yixing ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de salir del cuerpo de Sehun antes de terminar.

Caliente. Todo era demasiado cálido y rojo. Éxtasis. Tan abrumador como satisfactorio.

La lujuria se disipó lentamente, hasta que sus respiraciones se acercaron a la normalidad.

—Sehun —llamó Yixing. Cayó al otro lado de la cama, exhausto.

—Xing —El "Yi" se perdió en sus labios, demasiado bajo para ser escuchado por ambos.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del nombrado.

—Me gusta ese nombre.

**.**

Algo cambió aquella noche. El juego que había entre ellos se transformó. Los últimos muros que existían para protegerlos fueron derrumbados, dejándolos en medio de una inmensa nube de polvo. Juntos en medio del caos.

La mañana posterior a su primera entrega pasional se saludaron igual que siempre, un perezoso "buenos días" y una sonrisa. Normalidad que fue quebrantada cuando Yixing se inclinó para depositar un beso en los agrietados labios de Sehun.

Fue natural. Real. Ninguno pudo notarlo entonces, hasta que la necesidad de estar cerca del otro creció.

Abandonaron la habitación doscientos cuatro por un tiempo, después de decidir que sería sospechoso si ninguno aparecía pronto en sus departamentos por la noche.

Yixing propuso llegar en horarios diferentes, para evitar preguntas indeseadas sobre la ausencia de ambos. Como consecuencia, Sehun y él no se vieron por una semana. Siete días que se convirtieron en una eternidad.

Algunos días, cuando Sehun llegaba antes, se encontraba a sí mismo observando desde lo alto de las escaleras de la residencia. Quería ver a Yixing, preguntarle si había tenido un buen día, besarlo y luego llevarlo a la calidez de su lecho.

Su alma y su cuerpo lo necesitaban, de una forma en que jamás necesitó a su esposa. La separación dolió, más de lo que alguna vez sintió cuando su mujer se fue por un mes.

Yixing trató de no pensar demasiado en ello. Enfocó su atención en el trabajo, en sus escritos sin terminar. Pero inevitablemente _él_ aparecía en su cabeza. Sehun y su linda sonrisa que achicaba sus ojos de una forma adorable. Sehun observándole mientras cantaba. Sehun desnudo bajo su cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó uno de sus compañeros de trabajo—. Luces cansado.

—No puedo pensar en un buen remate —mintió Yixing.

—Tu buena racha tenía que terminar algún día —bromeó.

Yixing sonrió.

Gracioso. Sehun era una "buena racha" en su vida.

—Ve a casa —continuó el hombre—. Descansa. Besa a tu esposa y despeja tu mente. Eso ayudará.

—¿Eso haces tú?

—Es lo que haré justo ahora.

Yixing colocó un cigarrillo entre sus labios y asintió. Agitó su mano para despedirse, luego regresó su atención a la máquina de escribir.

El humo flotó a su alrededor, inundando la oficina con un tenue olor a tabaco. Su mano diestra se movió a su costado, en busca del teléfono. Dejó el cigarro sobre un cenicero y tecleó el número que ya sabía de memoria.

—¿Hola?

—¿Sehun?

—Xing.

Yixing cerró los ojos. Había algo maravilloso en escuchar la voz de Sehun, también en la nueva forma en que lo llamaba.

—Encontrémonos en la calle cerca del local de fideos.

—¿A qué hora?

—Después de que salgas del trabajo.

Sehun dudó al otro lado de la línea. Yixing escuchó su respiración.

—¿A qué hora saldrás tú?

—Me iré ahora.

—Bien —Sehun sostuvo el teléfono con firmeza. Miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no había nadie que pudiera escucharlo—. Salgo en unos minutos.

—Nos veremos pronto.

—Xing.

—¿Sí?

Las palabras murieron en su garganta.

—Nada. Nos veremos pronto.

Yixing tardó un segundo más. Se preguntó si debía decir las palabras en su cabeza, o ignorarlas, como la extraña sensación en su pecho.

—Adiós, Sehun —dijo finalmente.

—Adiós.

La línea se cortó.

Yixing colgó algunos segundos después, sintiéndose confundido. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y fumó los restos de su cigarrillo.

¿Por qué había querido decirlo? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué? Esas palabras no podían tomarse a la ligera, pero no se sentía como si lo hiciera.

Las mismas palabras que Sehun no pudo pronunciar. Porque quizá era demasiado pronto, quizá era una estupidez. Tal vez estaba equivocado.

_—Te amo, Yixing._

_—Te amo, Sehun._


	7. Chapter 7

Una carta llegó un mes después de que todo comenzó. La casera se la tendió a Sehun con una sonrisa y desapareció por el pasillo tarareando una vieja canción, ignorante de lo que aquel sobre significaba. El muchacho regresó sobre sus pasos, de vuelta a la habitación donde su amante lo esperaba.

Yixing supo que algo andaba mal en cuanto su mirada se posó sobre él. El rostro de Sehun, antes feliz y relejado, se había contraído en una mueca que iba de la confusión al dolor. Sus manos se cernían con fuerza sobre el papel, como si quisiera desaparecerlo entre sus puños.

—¿Sucede algo? —Se incorporó en la cama.

Sehun le tendió el sobre a modo de respuesta. Yixing lo tomó y giró para revisar el remitente. Frunció el ceño al leer el apellido.

—¿Tu esposa?

—Están en Corea —La respiración de Sehun se agitó—. Tal vez piensa volver pronto.

_Volver._

Yixing alzó el rostro y sintió cómo se le escapaba el aliento. Se puso de pie de inmediato para pasar sus brazos alrededor del menor. Besó sus labios y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Es sólo una suposición —dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo para que su voz no se quebrara. Intentó convencer a Sehun, cuando en realidad intentaba convencerse a sí mismo.

—¿Y qué haremos si estoy en lo correcto, Xing?

Yixing acarició su cabello con ternura.

—Lo averiguaremos —Presionó sus labios en la sien del muchacho.

**.**

Amaron más que nunca.

Yixing llenó de besos y caricias a Sehun, fundiéndose con su cuerpo hasta que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban por completo. Sehun se aferró a él, enlazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y enterró su rostro en su pecho para olvidar lo inminente.

Comieron y rieron juntos, sin pesar en el _tic tac_ del reloj. Hablaron hasta quedarse dormidos e hicieron el amor al amanecer, antes de partir de vuelta a la realidad.

Sehun no pudo concentrarse en su trabajo. Pasó mucho tiempo frente a su escritorio, sintiéndose perdido en medio de papeles y teléfonos que no paraban de sonar.

Su mujer volvería en unos días, después de que su _trabajo_ en Corea terminara. Tal vez pasaría un tiempo con él, hasta que su empresa decidiera que era momento de hacer otro _viaje_.

Ya no importaba. Sehun no estaba seguro de que todo pudiera volver a la normalidad. No podía besarla otra vez y fingir que todo estaba bien, que ella no tenía a alguien más y él tampoco. Como si eso fuera posible.

Yixing... él tenía demasiado en qué pensar. Había logrado terminar un artículo sobre el crecimiento del comercio interno y sus repercusiones a nivel internacional, eso lo llevó a obtener el reconocimiento de su jefe y la sugerencia de un traslado a otro semanario, uno más popular.

—Ganarás el triple, muchacho —dijo el hombre, cigarrillo en mano y lentes redondos resbalando por el puente de su nariz.

—Lo pensaré.

—Consúltalo con tu mujer. Es una gran oportunidad.

—En Beijing —le recordó.

Su jefe le sonrió de forma comprensiva.

—Pueden llevar a tu suegra con ustedes si eso impide la mudanza. Hay hermosas casas familiares en la capital.

Yixing intentó reprimir una risa. Probablemente su suegra estaba bien, feliz y saludable. Más alegre de lo que estarían la señora Oh y su esposa si decidía aceptar el puesto.

—¿Cuánto tengo para pensarlo?

—Tienes hasta el final de la semana. Es un puesto codiciado, podrías perderlo si esperas más tiempo.

—Bien. Le informaré sobre mi decisión.

—No desperdicies tu talento, Zhang.

Yixing se retiró de la oficina. Ordenó sus cosas y marcó el mismo número de siempre. La voz de Sehun resonó al otro lado de la línea. Parecía ansioso, como si esperara por él.

—Comamos fideos —dijo.

—Te veré allá.

Fue Yixing quien colgó primero, sin una despedida o una palabra amorosa.

Sehun sujetó el teléfono por unos segundos más, mientras su corazón volvía a la normalidad dentro de su pecho.

Yixing nunca colgaba primero.

**.**

La lluvia cayó poco antes de las siete, gotas irregulares que lograron ahuyentar a todos los transeúntes. Sehun descendió del taxi a las ocho, cuando la brizna había pasado.

El silencio del lugar se rompió con el sonido de sus zapatos sobre el pavimento, en un eco que se extendió al avanzar. Colocó las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, en busca de un poco de calor.

Yixing lo esperaba en el callejón. Tenía los labios semi abiertos, dejando escapar un sinfín de figuras amorfas en el humo de su tabaco. Su mirada estaba fija en el techo que lo cubría de la intemperie, y ahí permaneció incluso cuando Sehun llegó a su lado.

—¿Esperaste demasiado? —preguntó el menor.

Yixing le miró y negó con la cabeza. Parecía distante.

—Tu esposa volverá pronto —dijo.

—Sí.

—¿Qué sucederá entonces?

Sehun frunció el ceño.

—No lo sé.

—Se terminara. Esto. Tú y yo —Era difícil hablar, pero Yixing no se detuvo—. Somos iguales a ellas.

Tiró su cigarrillo en el suelo y dejó que éste se consumiera en medio de un charco.

—¿Lo somos? —Apoyó su espalda sobre la pared y rozó su hombro con el de Yixing.

—No dejarás a tu esposa, Sehun —Una sonrisa murió en sus labios—. Y es por ello que prefiero irme cuando suceda.

Sehun giró el rostro para mirar a Yixing. Él no lo miró de vuelta, no podía hacerlo.

—No creí que te enamorarías de mí.

—Yo tampoco —admitió Yixing—. Me pregunté cuándo cambió todo. Ahora creo que lo sé.

El menor se mantuvo en silencio, incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos del mismo modo que su amante.

—Creí que estaba en control, Sehun —continuó—. Lo siento. De verdad lo siento. Pero no quiero que tu esposa regrese. Quiero que se quede donde está y no vuelva jamás. Soy malo por pensar eso, ¿no es verdad? —Sus ojos se encontraron con los del muchacho por primera vez, suplicantes—. ¿Harías algo por mí?

—¿Qué? —Su garganta se sintió repentinamente seca.

—Quiero estar listo.

**.**

El ambiente se tornó más frío. Sehun caminó lejos de Yixing, envuelto en una _falsa_ angustia. Se movió de un lado a otro, sin poder mantenerse en un solo sitio.

—Será mejor que no me busques de nuevo —espetó.

—¿Tu esposa volvió?

—Sí —Dejó de moverse. Inmóvil junto a Yixing.

—Está bien —accedió el mayor—. Ya no te buscaré. Mantén vigilada a tu esposa.

Yixing sostuvo su mano una vez más. La apretó suavemente, transmitiéndole tanto como su mirada. Había dolor en sus ojos, también resignación.

Luego lo soltó. Y se marchó.

El labio inferior de Sehun tembló ante la ausencia. Su mano se aferro a su brazo, en busca de algo que pudiera mantenerlo de pie. Una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla, deslizándose hasta caer en el concreto.

Y dolió. Dolió como el infierno. Ahí, dentro de su pecho. Una puñalada que no dejaba de sangrar.

Lloró amargamente. Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus lágrimas liberaran los sentimientos que permanecían en su interior y que no podía confesar.

—Está bien —Los brazos de Yixing lo rodearon y lo apretaron contra su cuerpo. Un beso cayó sobre su frente y otro sobre su mejilla—. Está bien. Es sólo un ensayo. Esto no es real.

Sehun se aferró a Yixing. No quería dejarlo ir. Jamás tendría la fuerza para verlo marcharse.

—No te vayas —suplicó—. No me dejes.

Yixing cerró los ojos y lo estrechó con más fuerza.

Nada de eso era real, pero podría serlo.


	8. Chapter 8

Los ojos de Sehun permanecieron acuosos, ligeramente ensombrecidos ante los pensamientos que se arremolinaban dentro de su cabeza. Estaba asustado de que su actuación pudiera convertirse en realidad y, al mismo tiempo, se sentía incapaz de encontrar una solución que pudiera evitar su inminente separación. Jamás creyó que Yixing se enamoraría de él, y ciertamente no pensó que se enamoraría del _señor Zhang_.

—Sehun —le llamó Yixing en un susurro—. Estoy aquí. Estamos juntos.

Las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron su piel, desde su estómago hasta su espalda.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo, Xing? —Soltó un suspiro cansado y cerró los ojos.

Yixing lo sostuvo cerca, lo suficiente para que pudiera frotar su nariz con la suya en un gesto que pretendía tranquilizarlo. Besó sus mejillas y buscó su mano para apretarla de forma cariñosa.

—Si tú lo deseas, podría ser para siempre.

Los ojos de Sehun se abrieron, impregnados con un sentimiento de confusión.

—¿Para siempre?

—Me ofrecieron un nuevo puesto en Beijing —Yixing abandonó la mano de Sehun para acariciar sus pómulos y delinear sus labios—. Me iré pronto. Antes de que mi esposa vuelva.

—¿La dejarás?

El mayor sonrió, una línea diminuta acompañada de un hueco en su mejilla derecha.

—Ya no la amo. Y ella no me ama. ¿Qué sentido tiene mantenerme a su lado?

Sehun ocultó la satisfacción que sintió al escuchar su respuesta. No fue difícil hacerlo, al comprender las otras implicaciones que tenía la decisión de Yixing.

—Beijing —repitió.

Yixing asintió.

—Compré un boleto. Llevaré todo lo que tengo conmigo.

—Es muy lejos de aquí.

 _Muy lejos de mí_ , quiso decir.

—Lo es.

—¿Estarás bien allá?

—No lo sé —admitió—. Tendré que adaptarme.

Sehun tragó de forma ruidosa. ¿De qué formaba encajaba en ese " _para siempre_ "?

Yixing entendió su inquietud. Inclinó su rostro y besó sus labios con dulzura. Su aliento se mezcló con el suyo al hablar de nuevo:

—Sehun, ¿qué me dirías si te dijera que tengo un segundo boleto?

**.**

_Los matrimonios son para siempre,_ eso dijo su madre el día de su boda. Sehun era joven entonces, demasiado ingenuo. Puso una sortija en el dedo de la linda chica y juró que jamás dejaría de amarla. E incluso si lo hacía, pelearía consigo mismo para hacer que el amor volviera. El divorcio nunca habría sido una opción, no para él.

Las separaciones no eran comunes en su cultura, no sin una muerte de por medio. Y aquellos que rompían su matrimonio, así como su promesa, eran mal vistos por sus propias familias y la sociedad.

Era impensable un escenario como ese. Era inconcebible traicionar o ser traicionado, sentir placer y amor al estar con otra persona que no fuera aquella en la ceremonia nupcial. Pero existían las excepciones. Sehun se convirtió en una de ellas.

Cayó en su propio juego y terminó enamorado de Zhang Yixing. Quiso saber lo que su esposa sintió al engañarlo, y lo hizo. La entendió, porque él habría ido a donde Yixing estuviera. También comprendió por qué su esposa se negaba a dejarlo, incluso cuando su corazón latía por alguien más. Ella, al igual que una pequeña parte de él, se negaba a traicionar los principios que se le habían inculcado. Huir con un hombre al que amaba con el alma, en quien había encontrado consuelo y desenfreno, no parecía ser lo correcto del todo.

Había escuchado sobre las parejas homosexuales, el odio que recibían por amar libremente. Algunos de ellos morían asesinados, sin posibilidad alguna de recibir justicia por su orientación. Otros eran apartados del resto, como una plaga que se podía y debía combatir. El resto permanecía escondido, fingiendo ser lo que no eran y jamás serían.

¿No sería mejor permanecer así? Sehun podía vivir con el odio, pero no soportaría que le arrebataran a Yixing por amarlo.

—No puedo hacerlo.

El mayor no pareció comprender lo que Sehun decía. Frunció el ceño y retrocedió para mirarlo mejor.

—¿Qué?

—No es tan simple, Xing.

—Dijiste que no querías que me apartara de tu lado...

—¡Y es verdad! —Tomó la mano de Yixing y la sostuvo con firmeza—. No quiero que te vayas de mi lado.

Yixing sonrió con tristeza.

—Tenía razón. No dejarás a tu esposa —Se incorporó en la cama y buscó la camisa que yacía en suelo.

—Espera, Yixing —Tiró de él en un intento por retenerlo.

—¿Todavía la amas? —Sostuvo la mano de Sehun que se aferraba a su hombro y lo miró fijamente—. Sí o no, es tan simple como eso.

Las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos rompieron el corazón de Sehun. Era cierto, se trataba de un pregunta simple, clara en su respuesta desde hace mucho.

—No. Te amo a ti, Yixing.

Una gota descendió por la mejilla del mayor.

—Yo también te amo —Soltó una risa que cambió la atmósfera, no la aligeró, la volvió densa, apenas soportable—. Te amo demasiado. Más de lo que puedes imaginar.

Sehun negó con la cabeza. Lo comprendía, porque él sentía lo mismo.

—Iría contigo si pudiera, Yixing —Impulsó su cuerpo hacia adelante para juntar su frente con la de él—. Te amaría por el resto de mis días. Sin traiciones o mentiras.

—Pero no puedes —repitió Yixing—. No puedes prometerme eso.

Se miraron por largo rato. Derramaron lágrimas que supieron agridulces cuando se besaron. Gotas que se tornaron amargas de a poco, como el recuerdo de todo lo que vivieron juntos.

**.**

—¿Te irás el fin de semana?

Yixing bajó el tenedor y lo dejó con suavidad sobre su plato.

—Me quieren en Beijing antes del lunes.

—Oh, claro —El hombre sonrió antes de exhalar el humo del tabaco.

—Gege.

—¿Mhm...?

El menor dudó por unos segundos.

—¿Qué se hace cuando no puedes contarle un secreto a nadie?

Su acompañante tosió. Yixing no supo si debía atribuirlo a su inesperada pregunta o al daño que el mayor había causado a sus pulmones.

—¿Tienes secretos, Zhang?

—Todos los tenemos.

—Es verdad —Dio un par de toquecitos al cigarro para retirar las cenizas.

—¿Y bien?

—Ve a un árbol, el más viejo que puedas encontrar —Movió las manos para dibujar uno en el aire—. Los troncos siempre tienen huecos formados por los animales o el tiempo. Susurra tu secreto en él y luego cubre el orificio con una roca. Tus penas se quedarán ahí, atrapadas.

Yixing parpadeó, embelesado ante la imagen que se formó en su interior.

—Te sentirás mejor cuando lo hagas —continuó el hombre—. Serás liberado de lo que sea que cargas en tus hombros y tu consciencia.

—Gracias.

Continuó con su comida. Al terminar colocó un billete sobre la mesa y bebió los restos de su copa de vino.

—Te veré pronto, gege.

—¿De verdad planeas volver?

Yixing se encogió de hombros.

—Aquí hay buenos recuerdos.

—Muchacho, deberías ver el brillo en tus ojos. Si no estuvieras casado pensaría que te has enamorado de alguien.

—¿No sería lamentable? —intentó bromear.

—¿Acaso dejarás a tu esposa aquí?

—Ella... — _Él_ , se corrigió—. Ella no quiso venir.

—Es una pena.

—Visítame en Beijing.

—Tal vez lo haga.

Yixing asintió.

—Adiós.

—Adiós, Zhang.

**.**

_—Algún día sabremos si estamos destinados a estar juntos._

_—¿Cómo?_

_—Si nos encontramos de nuevo será una señal._

_—¿Y qué harás?_

_—Lo que ahora no puedo._

Yixing limpió sus propias lágrimas y abandonó su departamento. Dejó las llaves en manos de la casera, asegurándole que su esposa volvería muy pronto. La mujer le sonrió y le deseó un buen viaje.

Al marcharse miró el apartamento contiguo una vez más. Recordó lo que vivió en su interior, cada momento a lado del dueño que estaba ausente.

—Adiós, amor.

Descendió las escaleras sin mirar atrás. No se percató de la puerta que se abrió, ni del muchacho que salió por ella para despedirse.


	9. Epílogo

Susurró su secreto a unas viejas ruinas de Tailandia. Estaba solo, en un silencio que sólo era roto de forma ocasional por el piar de las aves. Era perfecto, porque ahí nadie encontraría aquello que había ocultado por tanto tiempo.

Acarició la vieja roca en la que plantó sus palabras y cubrió el hueco con una mezcla de lodo y hojas. Miró el resultado por unos minutos, en espera de que algo sucediera.

El alivio no fue inmediato, no como había imaginado que sería. La historia había sido encerrada, pero sus recuerdos permanecían intactos en su cabeza. _Sehun, Sehun, Sehun._

Se preguntó si algún día podría olvidarlo para continuar con su vida. Porque no importaba si había huido, su corazón no había dejado de latir por él. Intentó salir con otras personas, pero ninguna logró despertar ni un poco de afecto. Tal vez tenía que darse por vencido, entender que hizo una promesa silenciosa sin darse cuenta, una que cumpliría hasta el final de sus días de la forma en que jamás pudo hacer con su matrimonio.

Quizá en otra época y en otro lugar, ambos habrían sido felices. Estarían juntos, amándose sin ninguna atadura.

**.**

—¡Cuánto tiempo!

La mujer se tomó el atrevimiento de fundirlo en un abrazo, incluso si no era lo apropiado. Él no se atrevió a apartarla, eran viejos conocidos después de todo.

—Quince años.

—¿Y su esposa? Todavía la recuerdo muy bien. Era una mujer encantadora.

Sehun compuso una pequeña sonrisa, la cual se esfumó de a poco hasta convertirse en una mueca.

—Nos separamos —La mirada de la mujer fue una silenciosa interrogante que él no pudo ignorar—. Ella viajaba demasiado, y yo no quise mudarme a Japón cuando me lo pidió.

—Qué pena. Hacían una hermosa pareja —Acomodó el cuello de su camisa de forma cariñosa—. ¿Tuvieron hijos?

—No —Ninguno lo deseó, no cuando ambos estaban enamorados de otras personas. Traer un hijo al mundo sólo habría complicado las cosas. Además, Sehun no volvió a tocar a su esposa después de estar con Yixing.

—Supongo que fue lo mejor —suspiró la mujer—. ¿A dónde fue usted entonces?

—Beijing.

—Caótico lugar.

Sehun no pudo estar más de acuerdo con aquella afirmación. Era una ciudad enorme, donde no pudo encontrar ni un rastro de Yixing cuando intentó hacerlo.

—Tenía cierto encanto —recordó.

—Y ahora está aquí.

—Siempre me gustó este lugar.

—Me alegra que haya vuelto. No sabía qué haría con esto —Señaló las paredes del departamento, que a pesar del tiempo no habían perdido ni un poco de su color. Sehun las recordaba bien, a pesar de las contadas veces que se escabulló a la habitación de Yixing.

—¿Dónde está su esposo?

—Nos mudamos, cariño. Por ello hemos pensado en dejar de rentar este lugar y venderlo. Es costoso mantenerlo cuando no hay nadie aquí.

Sehun avanzó por la estancia para acercarse a la ventana. Desde su posición pudo contemplar la calle, aquella que era más transitada y bulliciosa en comparación con quince años atrás, pese a ello, la vista todavía era hermosa. Siempre envidió eso, aunque jamás se lo dijo a Yixing. En su antiguo departamento la única ventana estaba en el baño, diminuta, sólo esencial para una buena ventilación.

—¿Cuánto quiere por el lugar? —preguntó, volviéndose para mirar a la mujer.

—No demasiado. Es una casa vieja, ya nadie quiere vivir aquí.

 _Yo sí_ , pensó Sehun.

—Quisiera comprarlo.

**.**

Volver a Shanghái, donde todo había comenzado, no se sintió como una mala idea. Yixing sabía que Sehun se había ido hace mucho, cuando llamó para escuchar su voz y la casera lo sorprendió al informarle que el señor Oh había regresado a Corea junto a su esposa.

Tuvo una punzada de debilidad, después de que su editor le permitiera escoger la ciudad donde sería corresponsal. Habló sin pensar, aunque no se arrepintió en ningún momento de su decisión.

Subió a un avión y luego tomó un taxi en el aeropuerto para que le llevara a su viejo vecindario. No esperaba que todo permaneciera igual, pero eso no impidió que le sorprendiera encontrarse con nuevos lugares en las calles y nuevos rostros en el edificio donde alguna vez vivió.

Escuchó que su antiguo departamento estaba en renta, y dado que no estaba dispuesto a buscar en otros vecindarios, decidió probar suerte en ese sitio. Le era familiar, y al ignorar los cambios, se sintió igual que volver a casa.

Tocó la puerta con un extraño sentimiento de _déjà vú_ , aunque en otro tiempo habría tenido la llave para entrar. Todo se sintió diferente, tenía un toque nuevo, como si el edificio intentara modernizarse.

—Ha pasado mucho —susurró para sí.

El sonido del seguro al ser retirado lo puso en alerta. Esperó, hasta escuchar el chirrido que anunció la apertura.

El saludo que Yixing había preparado murió en su garganta. Sehun apareció del otro lado, con una expresión que debía ser idéntica a la suya. Estaban sorprendidos, de una forma grata.

Se miraron por largos segundos, temerosos de que todo fuera una ilusión o una terrible confusión.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Yixing fue el primero en romper el silencio que se formó entre ellos.

—Compré este lugar. ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

—Leí el aviso de la habitación disponible —Retrocedió, como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo—. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—Buscaré otro lugar.

La mano de Sehun aprisionó la de Yixing, inmovilizándolo en su sitio.

—Puedes quedarte.

—¿Qué hay de tu esposa?

Sehun intentó ocultar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.

—Yixing, ya no tengo una esposa.

_Oh._

**_._ **

La corriente eléctrica entre sus cuerpos volvió, o tal vez nunca se había ido realmente. Yixing apenas pudo soportar la mano de Sehun sobre la suya, cuando éste le arrebató la maleta para introducirla en su departamento. Estiró sus dedos de forma inconsciente, a la espera de que pudieran encontrar y sostener los de Sehun.

Necesitaba tocarlo otra vez. Sehun pareció a entenderlo, al adueñarse de sus brazos y, más tarde, también de sus labios. En ese momento, Yixing tuvo la impresión de que había vuelto a la vida, reanimado por el aliento del menor contra el suyo.

—Te extrañé.

—No podía dejar de pensar en ti.

—La dejé porque no la amaba.

—Quería volver antes.

—Quería que volvieras.

—¿De verdad?

—Te busqué en Beijing, pero no pude encontrarte.

—Ahora estás aquí.

Yixing acunó el rostro de Sehun, sosteniéndolo con delicadeza para depositar pequeños besos en todo su rostro.

—Es cierto —susurró el menor.

—¿Qué es cierto?

—Tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos.

Yixing sonrió contra sus labios.

—¿Y qué harás?

—Quedarme a tu lado.

Habían pasado casi veinte años, pero a ojos de Yixing, Sehun seguía siendo el hombre más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra. Y para Sehun, incluso después de todo el tiempo que habían estado lejos del otro, Yixing seguía siendo la única persona que podría amar hasta el final de sus días.

—¿Puedo amarte para siempre?

—Puedes.

_Estoy de humor para el amor simplemente porque estás a mi lado._

_Es gracioso porque, cuando estás a mi lado, estoy de humor para el amor._


End file.
